In an example of this type of variable capacity vane pump, a cam ring swings using a pin as a fulcrum such that an amount of eccentricity of the cam ring relative to a rotor is varied, and as a result, a discharge capacity varies.
JP2011-140918A discloses a variable capacity vane pump in which a discharge port of the vane pump is formed so as not to interfere with a cam ring so that an opening area of the discharge port does not vary even when the cam ring moves.